In the graphic arts industry where rows and columns of images are to be prepared on a positive and/or negative image producing transparency, by stepping the image from position to position, a problem has been the cost and inconvenience of obtaining accurate indexing pegs useful in the registering process.
Briefly, the aforesaid registering process is one wherein a registering device, being essentially a templet having opposing parallel margins to which masks, transparencies, or images may be attached, and having marginal rows of indexed registering holes which are regularly and accurately spaced on opposing parallel margins, into which may be securely placed indexing pegs having carrier pins located so as to correspond to the distances between adjacent images in a row and between rows of images, said indexing pegs being adaptable to index a mask, image or transparency in increments of distance which may be less than the distance between indexed register holes in the registering device. With the indexing pegs in position, an image carrier or mask may be placed on the device by means of tabs or holes in said carrier or mask which mate with the upper carrier pin of the indexing peg. The indexing peg is then attached to the registering device, said peg being adapted to mate precisely with the indexed registering holes of the registering device by means of anchor register pins so that the device is prepared for step and repeat type printing along a registering strip having equally spaced register holes corresponding to the position of the anchor registering pins in the indexing peg. The image, mask or transparency may be stepped from position to position in rows along the indexed, register margin in the step and repeat type printing process to form rows of adjacent like images. U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,049 issued May 9, 1961, describes a typical registering device with indexing pegs to which the instant invention pertains.